a very strange haloween
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: um well this story I started in class and well I am working on it still its when the ronins start tp go tirck or treating then someting happens and they get stuck acrooss the world where they meat this girl that is looking for a friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin warriors or any other Animes I may use 

Disclaimer I do not own Ronin warriors or any other Animes I may use.A/n: Kayla is mine and Jenna is a close friend of mine who said I could use her name or character in any of my fics. 

In a house in Japan, a small group of five teenagers and a young child are preparing to go trick or treating. Everyone is busy doing last minute things done as the little boy runs around in a makeshift version of a samurai armor from ancient Japan or something close to that. The five teens are in there sub armor wich on a day like this would look like some kind of costume. (A/n: they look something like this. The arms are white, with their respective colors striping it. Then the breast plate, and the shoulders/shoulder blade parts are colored of their respective colors, as well as the waist, and the legs up to the mid thigh.....and I think that is it... 

with white outlining the waist and part of the legs and ankles. The colors are as fallows Ryo red Sage green Kento orange Cye light blue kinda sea blue Rowen darker blue midnight blue is what I have heard.) "When can we go??" the little boy asks excitedly. 

"In a few minutes Yuli." A young man with jet-black hair and tiger - blue eyes says adjusting something. 

"Aw I want to go now!" Yuli Whines impudently stamping his foot for enface. 

"just a sec." Rowen says putting on his dark blue head band and they walk to the Jeep but a wind picks up and they are transported to a small town across the world. 

**********in St. Augustine******************* 

I sit alone in my room on a clear cool Halloween night talking on MSN to a friend of mine. We were chatting about what might do later that nicht or rather what the holliday. "I don't want to think about it really" I tell her. 

"Why is that? Jenna asks. 

"I know the history of the holiday but…it means so much more to me then….well…" I trail off. 

"Whats wrong?" She asks, and by the way she typed it she sounded concerned. 

"Well it is also ..or I should say was my mom and dads anersey." I type back along with the action sighs. 

"I am sorry.." She answers as the dogs at my house started barking."BrB someone is at the door I think. " I quickly type before carefully standing to get the door. 

I open the door leaning on the frame to stay standing. I hear the familiar trick or treat that one would expect to hear, but the sound of the voice shocks me. I blink in shock once or twice before I step outside closing the door behind me keeping our cats inside. "What's going on here This isn't right is it?" I think to myself unable to see the people in front of me. 

"Are you ok miss?" I hear another strangely familiar voice ask me."Yeah I think so...um…let me see if we have anything." I reply creeping slowly back inside the house and instead of going into the kitchen I go back to my room and tell Jenna what I just herd. I then remembering they were still outside invite them in while I continue to look for something. "Rowen Hashiba? In my house?" I think and must have unknown to me. 

"How are you anyway?" Rowen asks right behind me now. 

"Kayla." I reply now sure that it is Rowen I am hearing. 

"How do you know my name?" He asks me rather almost bitterly. 

"I don't know…I heard that name on a TV. Show that used to be on Cartoon network. I swore!" I respond a hint of fear in my voice. 

"You could be telling the truth. It does make a lot of since." He replies his voice much calmer now. 

He fallows me as I walk with a bad limp into the kitchen and cling onto the counter. 

"Are you ok?!" He says alarm evident in his voice now. 

"Yeah…I just have been standing to long I think." I tell him sitting on a nearby stool. 

:Are you sure?" He asks me. 

"I'm sure. I am sorry." I answer a bit depressed. 

"Don't be. Its ok really." He assures me. 

"Thank you." I answer. 

After I sit a few minutes I resume my search for candy and find nothing but a few things I could use to take my late night medicine with. I apploligize again for making them wait like this and to find out I had nothing I could spare. 

"What?!" Kento wines making things worse then they already are. 

" Kento please this isn't helping its not her fault. She problem wasn't expecting people to stop by and it was more like an accident that we did." Sage put in. 

"But still she should be able to offer us some kind of food after all even I know are stranded." Kento insists 

"leave her be Kento! Cant you see she is upset and what she needs right now is a friend!" Rowen shouts ending any further discussion. 

I become even more depressed and return to my room and lie back down on my bed. I could hear Rowen's friends talking now themselves noticing the problem Rowen had mentioned to me before about how coming here to my house and my not knowing about it could be a big mistake. It made me feel worse cause I so wanted to help them but I didn't know what I could do. "Kayla?" I hear someone call me now a few hours later. 

"Huh?" I say half asleep and then it hits me I know the owner of the voice and I ask, "Rowen I thought you and your friends would have left by now?" 

"No we didn't at least I wouldn't. I talked to your friend for you and told her that you took at catnap and she told me to tell you to IM her when you woke up." Rowen explains. 

"Thanks I will." I say sitting up and placing the laptop on my left knee. 

" My friends and I have talked it over and until we find a way home we will look for a place to stay here in this town and so the others left and I stayed here with you." Rowen tells me. 

"Thank you very much., and I promise I will try my best to help you find your way home. You can count on that." I respond more in my normal Simi cheerful voice. 

A/n: ok there you have it folks my first chapter I know its much shorter then usual but then again it may not be. I started this in class so that's mainly why. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. um cant think of one *shrucg*

Disclaimer I only own what my hyper little mind came up with and nothing else.  
  
After a few hours of searching, the other Ronin's didn't find a place to stay. I offer to take them in knowing this is going to be a difficult task. Kento manages to bring home some candy in the process which for him is a plus I would guess. With a sigh I limp around the house again making sure that we had clean sheets. Rowen comes to help me with this task. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself with a sigh.  
  
"what do you mean?" Rowen asks me.  
  
"Well I don't really have enough space here. The only spare bed is the unused bunk in my room. And there is the one couch." I answer him depressed again.  
  
"Well one of us can take the couch, and I know what your thinking you don't want to share your room with a complete stranger." He adds as if reading my mind.  
  
"What are you a mind reader? That's exactly what I was thinking. But it looks like I am going to have to." I say as Ryo and Sage clear the couch of the boxes and stored them in the laundry room.  
  
"Accutaly, Yuli is small enough that he can take one of the smaller couches." Rowen informs me.  
  
"Yeah that could work I guess, and someone could take another couch, and I can sleep on the floor and two peoplean take my room I guess leaving the other people to take the floor as well.  
  
"No you neet your bed. "  
  
"Kayla? Can someone sleep here?" Cye asks walking out of my dad's room.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. He is not here and I don't see why not." I reply forgetting that little detail and then remember to add, "Check the rooms upstairs easily can fit two people.  
  
"You look worn out. Let us handle thisj and you get some sleep." Rowen suggests.  
  
"Ok." I reply walking back to my room and changing for bed. I didn't have to type a G2G to Jenna because she had already left by this time and when I checked the time, it was well after 2 in the morning.  
  
With a sigh I turn on my music and fall instently asleep. I sure needed it Rowen was right about that. One thought entered my mind before I fell asleep though, school. I had school the next day.  
  
The next morning, I almost didn't wake up. I selpt through my watch alrm, but somhow managed to wake up before 6:30. I go about my routine noticing that Cye is in my kitchen making breakfast. He doesn't say anything when I steel something and grab for the coke,. "Hey that's not fair!" Kento complains loudly when Cye wakes him with a wooden spoon when he tries to do the same thing.  
  
"She has good reason I can tell." Cye informs him ready to hit him again.  
  
"Its still not fair." Kento continues to rant.  
  
"Give it a rest Kento." Sage says coming down to steel the shower.  
  
My mind still out of it forgetting a stranger is using the shower, I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth as always. Sage didn't say anything nor did anyone else for that matter. I figured no one saw anything either. After about another thirty minutes, I am ready for school and I wait for my bus. "Why are there two wheelchairs?" Yuli asks me as I sit on a couch to wait for my bus.  
  
"Because I need one and the other is for my sister." I answer him and before another question can be asked by the little boy, my bus arrives and I pull the wheelchair out the door. I struggle with it trying to get it down the ramp but somehow manage this and make it down to the gate. Rowen sees me and doesn't ask me anything but helps me just the same. The driver then comes off the bus and helps me onto the lift and I lock my wheels and I am loaded onto the bus. "Is it possible I can apply at the school she goes too for a job?" Rowen asks my driver.  
  
"Yeah its possible I think. I doubt they will higher though. Due to a large budget cut going on." Berry, my driver, replies.  
  
"I don't mind if I don't get paid. I just need something to do." Rowen answers.  
  
"you could always help me around." I say jokingly.  
  
"Really? That could work." Rowen says seriously.  
  
"We normally are not allowed to be doing this, but hop on and you can have a ride to the school." Berry suggests to Rowen.  
  
"Thank you sir. Just give me a minute to tell my friends where I am going." He says hurrying into the house.  
  
"No problem, we can't leave until she is strapped down anyway." Berry holler after him pulling me back into the bus.  
  
  
  
***********at school****************  
  
  
  
The bus makes it to my school in record time concerting Berry hadn't strapped me down before today. Somehow the bus makes it before 8:00 a.m. the time I need to be in school. Rowen does a nice job pushing me to my first class and we make it with time to spare too. I get out my book as the teacher starts talking about decimals and fractions and percents. I try my best to stay awake but fail. Rowen did inform me I didn't look to well this morning and not now either as he tries to wake me up.  
  
  
  
************* back at home*******************  
  
  
  
"Man I am starved. When are Kayla and Rowen coming home??" Kento wines.  
  
"Rowen went with her to school Kento, it will be awhile before they come home." Ryo says trying to read a book.  
  
"I want to eat now." Kento protests.  
  
"There is a restrant across the street go buy something if your hungry." Cye says looking out the kitchen window.  
  
"I will then." Kento says grabbing what little American money I had left them and running out the front door leaving it wide open causing one of my cats to run out the door.  
  
"Kayla is going to kill you Kento you shouldn't have left that door open." Sage says running after the cat.  
  
"I think I will go for a swim. I noticed Kayla has a pool out back." Cye says changing into a pair of swimming trunks he found.  
  
"We need to do some serious shopping." Sage tells ryo coming back into the house.  
  
"Right just what I was thinking. If we have to stay here for awhile, we are going to need some supplies.  
  
"What about Jobs we have to think of those too. Kayla can't support us all. She is still in high school after all." Sage adds.  
  
"I don't know we will have to talk this over when Kayla and Rowen get home." Ryo states bringing up a good point.  
  
  
  
*************back at school.*******************  
  
  
  
First and second seem to be going fine. No one takes of Rowen and think somewhere he has a volunteer ID which he doesn't. Rowen takes me to third where he almost gets caught being on campus without an ID of some kind. My hart skips a beat cause I don't want him to get in trouble on account of me and offer to take over and do the work myself.. "No its alright Kayla I will help you." He informs me.  
  
"Thank you." I reply as we enter the classroom and I start to since danger and I think Rowen felt it too.  
  
"I don't like this." He says suddenly switching topics.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" I ask knowing full well what the trouble was either that or I had a pretty good idea.  
  
"Danger." He replies and that clinched it. I knew then and there that is the case. I had done some fighting in my time, but now what am I going to do about my little problem. We enter the classroom as if nothing were wrong and continue to act as if everything is normal, but both of us knew we would have to reviel or alter selves and we didn't want to do that.  
  
"Kayla?" Mrs. Pence calls to me.  
  
"Yes mam?" I reply.  
  
"Can you answer this question for me please?" She asks me.  
  
"Sure the main idea of the article is that we are constantly having to change due to the times like with the new fire safety rules and stuff." I answer not really sure if I am right for I had not been paying any attention to the article.  
  
"That's correct." She answers and continues teaching class as the sky grows dark and we hear what we think is thunder.  
  
"Great a storm." Maggie says then adds, "I don't have a rain coat I am going to be soaked,."  
  
"you and me both." I reply knowing that rain is problem not in those clods.  
  
  
  
*********back at the house**********************  
  
  
  
The sky grows dark all over St. Augustine, and my house and the island I live on are no acceptation. Yuli becomes frightened and the others in the house become alert. The wind picks up and sounds that sound much like thunder are heard. The news stations declare a state of emergency and announce it on every channel. Even parts of Jacksonville are affected. People begin to panic and the remaining ronin's patrol the streets scanning it for any kind of danger.  
  
  
  
*************back at my school**********************  
  
  
  
"Students and staff please report to the music building where we will discuss releasing plans. Mr. crosier says over the intercom.  
  
"What the?" I ask knowing something must have happened.  
  
"Why are we going home?" Mike asks.  
  
"I don't know but we must listen. I guess we will find out when we get to the music building." Mrs. Pence answers as we begin to move out.  
  
"Is this normal for your school to clear out like this?" Rowen asks me pushing me.  
  
"No, it is a long process. All parents need to be called and busses need to be loaded. " I explain while we travel.  
  
"something must be up then." Rowen says.  
  
"I know I know." I say with a sigh.  
  
The meting that we went goes as expected. We are informed that parents are being called and they are loading the busses. Students that live in the dorms are sent to the dorms to pack and all actives are canceled. Rowen and I return to my third block being the only ones really that were there cept for two students and we do pretty much nothing until Friday release time. At least this is the planed time to leave. I steel a glance at my lunch to make sure that I had what I needed and if not try and get it. With a sigh I go back to doing nothing and just waited. For what I did not know. Personally I did not care to know either. 


	3. danger lerks but where?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin warrior's sailor Moon or any references to card captors or anything I may make in this installment. Kayla however belongs to me and so do the other student names that I may use for this part of the chapter.  
  
  
  
"What do you think it really is?" I ask Rowen as soon as we are alone in the classroom.  
  
"Frankly I do not know that Kayla wish I could give you an answer though. I since that you have some kind of power but what I do not know and why I do not know. I don't usually since anything." He tells me.  
  
"Same here I am getting the same from you too though I don't know what it is." I say,  
  
"Maybe the power you are feeling from me is from my armor." Rowen offers as a answer.  
  
"Armor?" I ask in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Yes armor." He then transforms into it and lets me feel it and then quickly detransforms.  
  
  
  
"I will show you mine when the time is right. Everyone in here has ears and boy could I get in trouble." I respond as Rowen nods in agreement.  
  
With that we wait until the final block sounded as nothing happened this worried us both in fear everything seams to go well until it is time to go when danger strikes.  
  
A man comes up to us and picks me up as I scream. Rowen pries the man off of me, but before he can just as fast he is fingering me under the shirt. This man doesn't get that far though. "I will be back for you." The stranger says and my eyes widen in shock.  
  
"What was that? " Rowen asks me.'  
  
"Jason Shafer, two words I thought I would never say I say clinging to him.  
  
"Kayla its ok I have got you and I will not let anything happen to you I love you so much or rather I think I do there is something I remember." Rowen says to me  
  
"What? I replied in total shock.  
  
"I think I know you from somewhere and I think I loved you then." He repeats.  
  
"How sweat Rowen." I say not believing it or rather at this point not wanting to admit to myself that I did feel as I loved him all my life even though its been only two days not even that.  
  
  
  
***********Back at my house******  
  
  
  
'man when is school out anyway?" I Kento complain for the third time that day after the other Ronis decided that they would return to Kayla's house wait for her and Rowen to return. They did not want to be out around town when Kayla got back incase she needed them or something.  
  
"I don't know Kento" Cye told him getting frustrated pretty fast to say the least.  
  
"But its dinner time and Kayla does have to provide for us. After all we are guests in her home." Kento states.  
  
"Kento this is true, but Kayla also has other things in her life that are much more important that she do then feed you. Plus I did tell you a place in witch you could eat." Cye informs him ready to clobber him over the head.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** In the dark reaches of the netherworld*****  
  
  
  
A man of about 20 stands in front of his master bowing low before the figure. His face is hidden from view and he is whereing mostly black which doesn't do much for his pale completion. His eyes that the master can see have a longing feeling. "What do you have to report?" a man sitting in a chair says his voice having a echo affect to it. Nothing is seen of this figure cept for the eyes, which are cold and red and filled with hatred.  
  
""I got a glimpse of the girl and got to touch her soft skin before I was stopped by another man." This person bowing answers not moving from his spot.  
  
"What?! There is another keeping you from finishing your task.?!" The master boomed.  
  
"Yes sir. And I fear that this boy may like the girl too." The servant adds.  
  
"Get me the girl at all costs we must break her of her instance at all costs and enslave her she is the key tool to producing what we want.' This man smirked.  
  
"Yes master." Jason, the servant boy says bowing again and disappearing to his chambers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********in Jason's chambers*********  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason appears in his room pictures of Kayla lining the walls. He had loved her for years and had planed to make her his girl before he left but all that had changed when he had been arrested on accounts of resting the police and hurting students and violence in general. He later escaped and worked for this man that had a dream to own Kayla or rather the powers she posed and wanted to use her energy and power to destroy the planet then on once that task was done Kayla would be left to Jason to do what he wished of her. Jason preyed every night that his dream would come true and Kayla would be his to do with what he wanted no matter how bad it would be. He had pictures of her in school and had drawn pictures of her in different occasions. He had cameras placed all over her home so he now sits in his room watching what is happening with her. He knew she is at school o he now watches as she is being loaded onto the bus.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** at my school again****  
  
  
  
Rowen and I are now sitting at the bus stop waiting for my bus to pull up . We talk nothing about what is to happen or anything of the sort. Rowen smiles at me and asks again if I am ok. He had been doing that almost every five minutes since the incident with the stranger that was assaulting me and trying to no doubt to kidnap me. For what reason he did not know. "I am defiantly sleeping in your room on the spare bed tonight." Rowen tells me suddenly.  
  
"Ok Rowen if that is what you want doesn't care one way or the other." I say in response but inside I am jumping for joy. ::Do I really like him or is this just a dream? I do not know if this the case if feels like he likes me too or is it just something is up danger he is not telling me maybe because its affecting me?:: I think to myself turning on my new radio and sitting back in my chair as Rowen takes the stops and gets on that way.  
  
  
  
*****at home****  
  
  
  
a bus pulls up passing my house by just some so the back door is in front of my driveway. Someone comes out and opens the door and latches it as a wheelchair lift is put into a level possion on the bus and the chaperone comes back and undoes my locks. The clinking sound of metal hitting mettle can be herd over the roar of the motor as the restraints are dropped to the ground and I am pulled away from that location and bushed onto the lift. I lock my wheels as the lift slowly descends to ground where I unlatch the seatbelt and drop it to the pavement away from the lift and push myself off. Rowen is there and as soon as I am clear he replaces the seatbelt and the chaperone raises the lift.  
  
"Its about time Kayla – Chan ' Kento complains walking out of the house the second he saw the bus stop to allow me to get off.  
  
"Kento you just ate about five minutes ago give it a rest." Cye reminds him coming out as well holding the gate for Rowen as he pushes me inside.  
  
"I will fix something a little latter after I get my stuff settled." I say once inside where everyone can hear me.  
  
I take my stuff in my room and Rowen stays in the living room. He sits down on a chair with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong Rowen?" Ryo is the first ask noticing the look on his friend's face.  
  
"I don't know if you guys know this but we have a new enemy, and they look like they may be after Kayla. I don't know this for sure, but this was someone in her life that already hurt her once and I got an ore a of dark energy from him. Kind of like when the warlords were on tulpa's side that kind of power." Rowen says a serious worried tone to his voice.  
  
"Why Kayla and what makes you think her?" Sage asks.  
  
"well after st. Augustine was put under a stat of emeregency, just before we had left for the day, a man came out of no where and picked her up and started to sexually molest her. He didn't get far though because I knocked the guy off of her and when I did I got a good look at his eyes. So cold so evil looking. " Rowen answers not changing the tone adding, "She doesn't know what I saw I wouldn't tell her because I didn't want to frighten her anymore then she already was."  
  
"OMG!" Ryo exclaims, "That's sick!"  
  
"I know ryo its not good and I having a feeling ro is right she might be in danger. We do not leave her at all costs one of us with her at all times and in sub a armor under our clothing.' Sage suggests to everyone who merely nod in agreement.  
  
"Then she can get us home because she must have some kind of power. Because isn't that what the dynast wants so much?" Yuli puts in.  
  
"Yes , this true but we do not know for sure what they want. Or if this is even the dynasty we are dealing with. It could be just some guy after her for stupid reasons like to. Well how do I put this, hurt her really bad in a rally bad to her." Ryo tries explaining to the small child.  
  
"Like what kind of things?" the little boy asks.  
  
"well Yuli um woman have parts of their body that men like to mess with and some men or so sick that messing with these parts is like me playing a game with them, and some people don't like this kind of game and its wrong to play games with girls with these certain parts. So we have to stop this man from playing with Kayla, because this game will really hurt her." Sage gave his best explanation he could as Yuli nodded.  
  
"so I can't play with Kay – Chan? He asks.  
  
"Yeah you can but you have to ask and you can't touch certain parts of her body or touch her in general let her decided what she needs and let one of us handle it." Cye adds.  
  
"Ok so I can play with her but hands off?" He asks.  
  
"Yes: ryo answers getting a headache fast.  
  
I sit in my room \checking my mail when Rowen quietly comes in and sits beside me. It does not bother me as I calmly go through my forty something email messages for the day. One particular message found its way in my inbox and I nearly scream. I can feel a soft gentle hand on my shoulder as I listen to the message and the owner of the hand read the screen over my shoulder. "Can you print that out? " the owner of the hand asks me.  
  
"Sure Rowen no problem. I just have to move this to a web based email service." I say forwarding it to my yahoo account and shutting down my silver PC.  
  
I then turned on my black PC and reconnect to the Internet using that co computer. I get into my yahoo account and resend it to outlook express. I then attach the printer to my pc and send it to the printer and hand it to Rowen. He then told me he was going to show this to his friends as I nod now terrified for m life for some strange reason. I lie back on my bed as II over hear the conversation going on in the living room.. I only allowed me to hear the part about when Rowen told his friends how worried he was now that his suspicions about danger and me being were not just suppsions but true.  
  
****later that night****  
  
everyone prepares for bed and I clime into my own still pretty shaken up by the day's events. I knew Rowen is under me and that did help some but still I had this feeling that something is not right. What I did not know but still I found it hard to sleep even with my radio playing the music did not relax me. I climb down in the middle of the night and go into the kitchen to get myself a glass of milk like I sometimes did in the middle of the night. I came back into my room after that and with a sigh I sit on the edge of the bed that Rowen is using finishing the milk, I set it on my desk and what I did after that shocked me even more the next morning then when I did it. I lie beside him wrapping my arms around his waist and snuggling close baring my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close and that was the last thing I remember that night. "I love you Rowen" I whisper not knowing I had said out loud before the peaceful dreams and the much-needed sleep came.  
  
A/N: ok this is probably the longest chapter of a fic I have written in a long time but I found it hard to find a good stopping point. As soon as I spellchecker this and upload it I may start on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow I already know how I am going to start it. The ratting will increase slightly from before however because of what I plan to do in the next few chapters. Some adult themes later to come for sure if not in chap four five or six defiantly.. So Ja Ne tell the next chapter. Do not worry I will warn you when I do that though add the adult themes and such. 


End file.
